First Class: Redux
by Ryvian
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack centric ficlets set before Nibelheim. Take two.
1. Follow Me

**Follow Me**

Sephiroth stood at his window, staring out at the city lights. It looked to be a beautiful night; as beautiful as any night in Midgar could be, that is. He imagined the people below enjoying themselves, as they no doubt would be on a Saturday night and wondered how anyone could be happy in such a world, where everything was run by greed and no one truly cared about anyone unless it would somehow further their own twisted ambitions.

He didn't turn from the window at the sound of his door opening. It had been locked and only one person knew his code, so he didn't have to look to know who had entered.

He had half a mind to say he wanted to be alone, but he knew that would accomplish nothing, and besides, it would be a lie. Instead he offered a soft greeting to his guest.

"Hello, Zack."

"What're ya standin' around in the dark for?" chimed Zack's cheerful voice from the other side of the apartment.

Sephiroth didn't say that he hadn't felt like turning on the light. The dark seemed to better suit the morose mood he'd been in since the late meeting he'd had with the President.

Zack came up beside him and began to talk about the bar he'd obviously just gotten back from, given the stench of smoke and alcohol that surrounded him. Sephiroth paid him little attention, as he had learned was best when his second was intoxicated. Otherwise, he'd get a headache trying to understand what in the world Zack was saying.

Sephiroth took a long, deep breath, feeling his foul mood already beginning to dissipate. It really was remarkable how Zack's mere presence had such an effect on him.

"...and then I...Seph?"

Sephiroth turned his head slightly.

"What's up with you tonight?" Zack said.

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied, and turned back to the window.

"Yeah right," Zack said, "I dunno why you keep tryin' to pull that, 'cause it's not gonna work."

"Zack..."

"I can tell there's somethin' bugging you," Zack continued as if he hadn't heard Sephiroth, "I mean, I come in and you're standin' here in the dark starin' out the window and I bet you - "

"Zack," Sephiroth said, fixing him with a cool stare. "Stop."

"But - "

"Stop."

Zack sighed. "Fine."

In the heavy silence that followed, Sephiroth stared at the sky and wondered if he said something he shouldn't have. He seemed to have a habit of that.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone, then..."

Zack turned to leave, but Sephiroth grabbed his arm. He looked down at his hand, surprised. It was like his body had just acted on its own.

"No," he said, "Stay."

He didn't know why, but at that moment the prospect of being alone again seemed unbearable.

Zack stopped and looked down at Sephiroth's hand, then smiled.

Sephiroth removed his hand and turned back to the window, looking at his reflection within it. His eyes gazed back at him, glowing softly in the dim light.

"I had a meeting with the President this evening," Sephiroth said.

"Where are we going now?"

"We are not going anywhere," Sephiroth said, "I am going back to Wutai…"

"What?!" Zack said and Sephiroth could see the look of absolute disbelief on his face reflected in the glass.

"I am to gather a squad of SOLDIERs for a…diplomacy mission."

"Diplomacy my ass!"

Zack looked as if he wanted to choke someone, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Sephiroth would have told him to calm down if it weren't for the fact that he felt much the same way.

"And why do I have to stay here?" Zack said.

"I recommended that you stay behind," Sephiroth said, turning to look at Zack.

Sephiroth had been worried that being in Wutai again would trigger some memory and cause Zack to have another breakdown.

"But I - " Zack started, but stopped short. "Oh…"

He turned away, head bowed. "I understand…"

Zack's voice echoed disappointment and something else Sephiroth couldn't quite place. Sephiroth hadn't realized that his decision would bother Zack so much. He'd thought that Zack would be glad he didn't have to go back to Wutai, instead it almost seemed like Zack wanted to go back.

"But, in the end, I supposed it's up to you," Sephiroth said. It really would be more tolerable if Zack was there.

Zack looked at him.

Sephiroth fixed him with a solemn look. "Will you follow me?"

Zack's eyes shown with determination. "Through hell and back again."


	2. The Violin

**The Violin**

Zack heard the music as he approached the door to Sephiroth's apartment. Pausing outside, he strained his ears to determine whether it was coming from inside. It only took a second to determine that it was.

Curious, he pressed the button to open the door, and it slid open with a small hiss. Sephiroth had gotten into the habit of leaving his door unlocked, so Zack could come in without having to knock.

Sephiroth was seated in a chair by the window, playing a fine-looking violin, his eyes closed. Zack lingered in the entryway and listened; it was a beautiful song, but with a touch of sadness. Sephiroth played in much the same way he fought, every stroke of the bow across the strings was perfect, every note clear.

Sephiroth finished and set the violin on the floor, then looked over at him. Zack took that as his cue to enter and went over to him.

"I didn't know you could play," Zack said. He'd never taken Sephiroth for someone who would enjoy something like this.

"I taught myself when I was a child," Sephiroth replied.

"How come I've never seen it before?" Zack had been in Sephiroth's apartment thousands of times and was surprised he hadn't noticed.

"I haven't played it in quite some time," Sephiroth said, "And I keep it in the closet."

Sephiroth picked up the violin and its case, and set it inside, closing the case.

"Damn, I learn something new about you every day!" Zack said, "What's next? No, wait, don't tell me! You're secretly a stripper on the side!"

The glare that Sephiroth gave him then could've wilted all of Aeris' flowers.

"You're not?" Zack said, with a grin that he knew Sephiroth found infuriating, "Man…You could make millions. You're so popular with the ladies and all."

Sephiroth slowly closed the buckles on the case, looking like he was trying to keep himself from wringing Zack's neck.

Zack sat down on the armrest of the chair and threw an arm around Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth stiffened a little, but didn't move or push him away, which Zack took to mean that he didn't object to the contact.

Zack had to admit, though, that he was pretty damn brave…and lucky. Sephiroth could've thrown him through the wall; Zack had seen him do it before when someone pissed him off. But instead he just sat there, looking down at the case in his lap, and Zack watched the anger melt away.

He smiled. He was the only one who could get away with annoying Sephiroth the way he did. Some days he wondered how the hell he had managed it.

"Can I see it?" Zack asked, pulling his arm back.

Sephiroth seemed to consider it, then nodded once and handed the case to him.

Zack opened it and lifted the violin out, treating it like it was made of glass. He could tell, by the way Sephiroth treated it that it was important to him.

It was made of cherry and highly polished. There was not a scratch to be seen on it's surface, aside from the name that was skillfully burnt into the back. "Lucrecia".

"Who's Lucrecia?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "It was a gift from Professor Gast. The only thing he said was, 'She'd be happy to hear you play this.'."

"Okay…" Zack said, "That's a little weird."

"So I'm merely keeping this until the day its owner comes back for it," Sephiroth said, "Perhaps it will turn out that he was right."

Zack wasn't so sure this woman, whoever she was, would be coming back, and he didn't think Sephiroth was either.

He held out the violin. "Well, until then, you should keep it in working condition. Play me something."

Sephiroth took it from him with a small smile. "As you wish."


	3. Things Left Unsaid

**Things Left Unsaid**

Sephiroth's mobile phone rang, its chime cutting through the silence of his office.

He picked it up and pushed the button. "General Sephiroth."

"Hey," a cheery voice said from the other end, "What's up?"

It seemed like it had been an eternity since he'd heard that voice.

"The usual," Sephiroth replied, settling back in his chair.

"You sound tired. You've been working too hard again, because I'm not around to stop you, haven't you?"

It was true. Zack had been gone for almost two weeks and Sephiroth had worked late every day. It was because he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, but he wasn't going to tell Zack that.

"No more than normal," Sephiroth said.

"Liar," Zack said, and Sephiroth could hear the grin in his voice.

The loneliness that had been building up over the past few days fell on him then, his insides twisting strangely. He wanted to tell Zack just how much he missed him and how dull it was without him there, but he knew he'd never be able to say it. He'd never been good with voicing his feelings.

"Seph?" Zack said, sounding a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not,_ Sephiroth's mind screamed, _I miss you._

"I'm fine," he said.

"Whatever you say," Zack said. He didn't sound convinced, and Sephiroth wasn't surprised. He'd never been able to hide anything from Zack.

"Hey, what time is it there? Like 1900?" Zack said, "And you're still working! Go home."

"I'm almost finished; another hour or so."

"Dooooo iiiiiit…" Zack said, sounding almost threatening.

And Sephiroth gave in, like he usually did. "Fine…"

"Good," Zack said, sounding pleased with himself. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

Sephiroth heard the click on the other end and closed his phone. Zack had said that last part like someone who was going to see the other person the very next day.

He stood, quashing the feeling of loneliness that still lingered, and headed for his apartment.

-----

Sephiroth entered his key code and opened his door, not at all looking forward to the empty apartment that would greet him.

The sight that greeted him wasn't at all what he expected. There, leaning against the wall in his entryway, looking thoroughly bored, was Zack.

"Well, it's about time," Zack said.

Sephiroth stared at him, not even bothering to hide the look on his face.

Zack laughed. "Hello to you too, General."

"Zack…What…?"

"I ended the field exercise early," Zack said, "Smell was getting to be a little much."

Zack strolled into the apartment and plopped down on the couch.

Sephiroth sat down beside him and Zack gave him a wry smile.

"You look like hell, ya know?" he said.

He knew; he knew very well what he looked like. He'd been working himself into the ground again and he was paying for it.

Zack sighed. "I swear…You'd kill yourself if I wasn't around."

Sephiroth nearly laughed. Zack had no idea how close to the truth that statement was.

Zack slid an arm around his shoulders. "By the way, I missed you too."

It seemed that Sephiroth didn't need to tell Zack how he felt, for Zack already knew. And, for the first time since Zack had left, he smiled.

* * *

_Yeah...So the end was a lot better in my head...and Seph seems waaaaayyy too OOC. Hope you liked it anyway._


	4. Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

Zack punched in Sephiroth's key code and walked into his apartment. It was after midnight, but Zack expected Sephiroth to be up. He'd just gotten back from the club and came to bug Sephiroth as he usually did on Saturday nights, because Sephiroth sure as hell wasn't going to go out with him and Zack didn't want him to spend the whole night alone.

He was surprised, when he entered the apartment, to find it dark. Sephiroth was there, because his boots were on the mat by the door, but there was no sign of him.

He ventured down the hall and into the bedroom, and found Sephiroth lying on his bed, lamp on, asleep, a book laying on his chest. Suddenly, he felt wrong for being there, but told himself that Sephiroth wouldn't have given him his key code if he wanted to keep him out.

Smiling, he looked down at his friend. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Sephiroth sleep; it was such a rare occurrence. This was the first time that Zack had seen him like this, though, completely relaxed and unguarded, like a child.

He was even snoring a little, Zack noticed with a chuckle. Sephiroth would be mortified if he knew, so Zack stored the information for future use.

Zack didn't think Sephiroth would object too much to being woken up, since it looked like he hadn't intended to fall asleep, so he reached out and touched his friend's shoulder.

Before he could even react, one of Sephiroth's hands closed around his wrist and the other went for his throat. Zack's chest tightened in fear for a second, before Sephiroth awoke enough to realize what he was doing and released him.

Zack sank down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck, and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast.

"Damn…"

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, "It's a reflex."

Zack waved dismissively.

Sephiroth sat up completely and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to bug you, of course," Zack said, with his usual grin, "But you were asleep."

"So you thought you'd wake me?" Sephiroth said, sounding tired, but not annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you I was back."

Sephiroth sighed and looked at his clock, which read 12:35, but didn't comment on it. Instead he looked back at Zack.

"I was thinking you would be back earlier," Sephiroth said.

It sounded like an admonishment for staying out so late, but Zack took it to mean that Sephiroth had been waiting for him.

"Heh, sorry…" Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Got kinda involved in something."

Sephiroth looked him over. "Dressed like that, there are quite a few…things you could be involved in, none of which I want to know anything about."

Zack bit his tongue. Sephiroth was getting good at stopping his usually lengthy stories before he had a chance to start them. Oh well, Zack thought, he'd just have to work harder.

"You like it?" Zack said, gesturing to his outfit with a grin.

"You look like a 5 gil whore."

"Gee, thanks…" Zack said, trying to sound as hurt as possible, "I thought I'd be worth at least 10."

Sephiroth looked pointedly at his crotch. "Why pay extra for that which one can get for free?"

Wow, Sephiroth was exceptionally witty tonight. Zack supposed that meant he was in a good mood. Which meant he could probably get away with what he was about to say.

"Like those pants you wear in battle are any better!" Zack said, "They leave nothing to the imagination."

"So that's what you do instead of forming a battle strategy, is it?" Sephiroth said, smirking.

Zack grinned. He could tell that Sephiroth was amused, so he kept it up.

"Oh, yes…" he said, in a tone that mimicked a really horrible porno he'd seen, "You make me hot…I can't stand it…Take me now!"

"Sorry," Sephiroth said, seeming completely nonplussed, "I don't have 5 gil."

Zack laughed. He bent down, so his mouth was just inches from Sephiroth's ear and said, in his most seductive voice, "Who said anything about money?"

Sephiroth pushed him away.

Zack plopped down on the bed. "Did ya miss me?"

Sephiroth picked the book up off the bed and opened it, looking down at the page before answering. "Yes, Zack," Sephiroth said, as if he were speaking to a particularly annoying child. "The peace and quiet was driving me insane…"

Zack stuck his tongue out. He knew, in reality, that Sephiroth had missed him, though there was no way Zack could ever get him to admit it.

He would be back a lot earlier next Saturday; that much was for sure.


	5. For The Long Run

**For The Long Run**

He had gone again, to Hojo's lab. Despite the many times Zack had told him to stop, that going there was only hurting him, he still went back like a trained puppy returning to its master.

One of these days he would figure out why Sephiroth was so afraid of Hojo, why a man so otherwise determined to be in control of every aspect of himself and his life would let himself be manipulated like he was. Fear wasn't the only factor in this, and he knew it.

The door opened and Sephiroth walked in, looking as if it was taking all his strength to walk normally. He was pale and shaking and his eyes were strangely hazy.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth said, his voice cold and biting.

"I knew you were _there_," Zack said, "So I came to make sure you were alright."

"I don't need…" Sephiroth started, but stopped abruptly. His hand went to his head and he swayed dangerously.

Zack put an arm around his shoulders and steadied him. "Sit down, Seph."

He guided Sephiroth to the couch and Sephiroth sat down, hand still on his head. He closed his eyes.

"Go away," Sephiroth said.

"No."

Sephiroth glared at him. "Go away!"

"I said no," Zack said, glaring right back at him.

Not five seconds later, Sephiroth passed out.

Zack caught him and shook him. "Seph? Hey, wake up."

Sephiroth didn't respond at all.

"Damn it," Zack said, and eased him down onto the couch.

He slid down, draping Sephiroth's legs over his lap and fetched the blanket from the back of the couch, and covered him with it.

He sat there for who knows how long watching over his friend as he slept fitfully, all the while envisioning Hojo's untimely death. Where the hell had Hojo gotten the idea that he could fuck with someone like this? And, if Zack guessed correctly, it had been going on since Sephiroth was very little. Who knew what that bastard had done to him?

Sephiroth cried out in pain, and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Zack remembered the pain all too well from when he'd undergone the SOLDIER conversion process; the mako felt like a million tiny knives running through your veins. Was this what it was like every time?

Sephiroth had wanted him to leave because he didn't want Zack to see him in this state, didn't want him to know. But Zack had figured it would be like this; that was why he'd come, and he wasn't about to leave.

Sephiroth snapped awake then, gasping.

Zack gave him a worried look.

"Don't…look at me…like that!" Sephiroth said.

Zack put his hand on Sephiroth's leg, offering what little comfort he could. There was no way to lessen the pain, so it was all he could do.

Sephiroth forced back another cry of pain, holding the blanket in a white-knuckled grip and Zack felt him tremble.

It seemed like it had been hours when Sephiroth's tense muscles relaxed and he lay there, breathing heavily.

He reached up with a shaky hand, and wiped the tears from his eyes, then looked at Zack.

"You should have gone," he said, sounding completely exhausted.

"Why?" Zack said, "Because you didn't want me to see you like this? Because you didn't want to look weak?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything, but Zack knew it was true.

"Shit, Seph," he said, "Mako hurts like hell! You think you're supposed to be able to just sit there like nothing's happening? I don't know anyone who can do that. I mean, I've seen grown men curl up into little balls and sob for their mommies. The other day, Captain Avery puked on one of the lab techs. Then there was the time that…"

Zack stopped when he noticed that Sephiroth wasn't paying attention. He had turned his head and was staring at the back of the couch, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Seph?" Zack said.

Sephiroth looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

Sephiroth just looked at him for a moment, as if it hadn't registered that Zack had asked him something.

"…Yes," he answered finally.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Zack said.

Sephiroth sat up, pushing the blanket off him and gave him a look that warned him to let it go.

Zack ignored the warning. "You know I'll never believe that bullshit, so I don't know why you keep trying to feed it to me."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leave it be, Zack."

The warning was in Sephiroth's tone as well.

"I won't!" Zack said, getting angry, "I'm sick of this shit!"

It fucking _hurt _to see one of his closest friends let himself be harmed time and time again and do absolutely nothing to stop it. He'd let it go for far too long.

Sephiroth looked at him, and his brain barely had time to register that there was something strange about his eyes – his pupils were elongated like a cat's – before Sephiroth flew at him, knocking him back onto the couch and pinning him there.

Zack's insides writhed with fear and his heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest.

"Shut up," Sephiroth practically snarled, his words dripping with contempt.

Zack saw his death written in those alien eyes, and thought desperately of some way to escape. Sephiroth was on top of him, all his strength holding Zack down. There was no way Zack could overpower him, Sephiroth was so much stronger than he was.

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut then and his hand went to his forehead again, and when he recovered and looked at Zack again his eyes looked just as they always did.

Sephiroth got up very quickly and turned away from him. "I…"

Zack pushed himself up and reached out to touch Sephiroth's arm. "Seph?"

What the fuck _was _that?

Sephiroth bowed his head. "I apologize if I've injured you."

"I don't give a fuck about me," Zack said, "What I'm worried about is you."

"I…don't know what's wrong with me," Sephiroth said. He turned his head and said over his shoulder. "Go. Before it happens again."

Zack could tell from his tone that Sephiroth didn't just mean for him to leave right then. He wanted him to leave forever.

"Hell no," Zack said, "You're stuck with me."

"Zack…"

"I don't care what happens," Zack said, closing his hand around Sephiroth's arm. "There's no way you're gonna make me leave."

Sephiroth sighed. "I should have known you would say that," he said. The weariness that had been in his voice earlier was back.

Zack tugged on his arm, with the intention of getting Sephiroth to sit back down. Sephiroth gave in and settled back down beside him.

"You knew what you were getting into," Zack said, "'fraid you're in it for the long run, now."

"I know," Sephiroth said, and Zack detected a hint of relief. "I know."


	6. Friend of a Friend

**Friend of a Friend**

Sephiroth stifled a yawn as he set yet another report in his "Out" box and looked across the small office to the desk of his second-in-command. Zack was looking down at a document on his desk with a pained look on his face.

Curious, Sephiroth stood and strode over to the other desk. He peered down at the document and recognized it as a SOLDIER candidate file. It was turned to the last page, which held remarks from various personnel and a space for the recommendation of the officer in charge of entry, which was Zack, and a line for his signature.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack looked up at him. "I have to fail him…" he said, the same pain in his voice.

Sephiroth looked down at the name in the header of the document. Cloud Strife. Ah, so that was it.

"Couldn't pass medical," Zack continued, "Something about a possible severe reaction to mako."

Zack pounded his fist on the desk. "Damn it…I won't be able to tell him _why _he didn't pass, either. He'll think it was because he wasn't good enough."

That was a shame. From the few times Sephiroth had seen the kid, he'd seen potential. Granted, Strife had a serious lack of self-esteem, but he was disciplined, decent with a sword, and seemed to learn quickly. In time, he would have become a fine member of SOLDIER.

Zack sighed and wrote something in the recommendation slot, then signed it and put it on the stack of other SOLDIER applications. He picked the whole stack up and handed it to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took it and returned to his desk. In a few hours he'd announce the results to the candidates. There was only one thing he could think to do that might help alleviate some of Zack's worry and he would make sure he did it.

-----

Sephiroth took a deep breath and set his face in its usual impassive mask as he turned the knob and entered the room.

"Group, attention!" the Sergeant Major that stood in front of the line of candidates called.

The group came to attention and the Sergeant Major saluted him.

Sephiroth came to stand in front of the Sergeant Major and returned his salute. The man looked slightly nervous, as did the troops standing behind him. Sephiroth was well aware of how imposing he looked in his dress uniform, with the many awards he'd received pinned on it and the four gold stars gleaming on the epaulettes, so he wasn't at all surprised.

He dropped his hand and nodded to the Sergeant Major, who dropped his own hand and went to stand behind the troops.

Sephiroth scanned the line and found Strife near the end, looking considerably more nervous than the others. He regretted that he was about to crush that hopeful look in his eyes.

"Your applications for the SOLDIER program have been reviewed and we have made our selections," Sephiroth said. He lifted the paper he held so it could be read and began to read off the names.

When he reached the end, he noticed that Strife looked like he was about to start crying, though he was trying hard to maintain his bearing.

"Congratulations to those who passed," Sephiroth said, "See your current commander for your orders, and Lieutenant General Donovan will see you tomorrow on the practice field. Dismissed."

The soldiers filed out.

Sephiroth waited until Strife, who was walking with his head bowed neared him, and called out, "Corporal Strife, may I have a word?"

Strife stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at him, eyes widened slightly. Some of the other soldiers looked back and a few stifled laughs. They obviously thought Strife was about to get reprimanded for something.

Strife rushed over and stood in front of him, looking like he was about to piss his pants or pass out, perhaps both.

"S-sir?" he said.

Sephiroth headed for the far corner of the room and gestured for Strife to follow. Once they were well out of earshot of the few soldiers still in the room, Sephiroth leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Strife stood in the stiffest position of attention Sephiroth had ever seen.

Sephiroth allowed the stern mask to slip. "Relax," he said, "You are not in any sort of trouble."

Strife shifted position, but still didn't look anything close to relaxed.

"Despite regulations, I feel compelled to tell you the reasons for your disqualification," Sephiroth said, "because you are the friend of a friend."

Strife looked shocked and slightly more nervous. Obviously he was aware that his and Zack's friendship went against all sorts of regulations.

"Don't look so shocked," Sephiroth said, "I have been aware of your relationship with Zack from the beginning."

"In any case," Sephiroth continued, "You were disqualified for medical reasons; they reported you to have a possible severe allergy to mako. You passed the other sections."

"Had you passed medical, I would have recommended you immediately. You have potential and it's a shame to see it go to waste."

Sephiroth could tell that such a statement from him had made Strife feel immeasurably better. He could even see the ghost of a smile on the kid's face.

"You are dismissed," he said.

Strife came back to attention and saluted him, then left very quickly.

-----

Later that evening, when Zack showed up to his apartment, he plopped down next to him on the couch, a smile on his face.

"Cloud told me what you did," Zack said, "Thanks. It meant a lot to him."

"He has great potential," Sephiroth said, "You choose your friends well."

Zack's smile widened and he looked pointedly at Sephiroth. "I know I do."


	7. Memory

**Memory**

The cold needles slid into his veins, sending fire raging through him. And _he _was there, hovering, watching, muttering things to himself.

He tried to grab the man, filled with the desire to do unspeakable things to him, but he couldn't move. It was like he was held in place by invisible bonds. He fought against them, but only succeeded in exhausting himself.

Hojo laughed, a sound that had the effect of fingernails on a chalkboard, and in the next instant he was holding a soldering iron.

Sephiroth felt it against his arm and bit back a cry of pain as his skin melted beneath it like the metal it was intended for.

And he did it again, and again, and again…

Sephiroth snapped awake, his arms burning as if the dream had been real.

"Hey, you alright?"

Zack's voice awakened him fully and he turned to see Zack glance at him from the driver's side of the Shinra car.

He was sweating, shaky, and he felt ill.

"Not especially, no," he said, deciding on the truth, since Zack would see right through any other answer he tried to give.

Zack glanced at him again, surprise and concern on his face.

He pulled off the road into one of the secluded back parking lots that many of the buildings had, parked the car, and then turned to Sephiroth.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Zack said.

Sephiroth looked out the window. "Incidents from my past."

"Like what?"

Sephiroth sighed. He wasn't likely to get out of explaining this, and, as much as he wished to keep his past secret, something made him want to tell Zack.

"When I was young, Hojo used to…injure me," Sephiroth said, "To test my healing capabilities, or so he claimed."

There was a look of horror on Zack's face. "You're fucking kidding me…"

Sephiroth pulled up one of his sleeves and held his arm out to Zack. There were innumerable scars on the skin there, most only visible if you knew what you were looking for.

Zack looked down at it for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Sephiroth pushed his sleeve back down. "That would accomplish nothing."

"But I'd enjoy it so very much," Zack said.

Sephiroth turned back to the window, leaving Zack to contemplate Hojo's demise in silence. He'd wanted to do the same thing so many times, but something had always stopped him. He, who had killed countless people who had done nothing to him, couldn't lift a finger against the one who had harmed him the most.

He knew he was afraid of the man, an emotion he cursed every time it arose, but also one he felt he could do nothing to stop. The fear and loathing were ingrained so deeply in him from a time before he could remember.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth looked back at him.

"I'm…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't say it," he said, cutting Zack off, "Pity is something I will not tolerate."

Zack settled for placing a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth accepted the gesture; there was something oddly comforting about his friend's touch and he'd long since stopped attempting to avoid it.

He gave Zack a small smile. Zack returned it and squeezed his shoulder before withdrawing his hand.

Zack put the car back in drive and within minutes they were again speeding down Sector 6's main street.

Sephiroth leaned his head against the edge of the door, closed his eyes, and tried to put the dream out of his mind. He wished he could forget that any of it had ever happened, and pretend that he was just like everyone else.

He looked over at Zack, who was absently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, glaring moodily at the red light they were stopped for.

Maybe forgetting wouldn't be so hard, after all.


	8. Elitist

**Elitist**

"Block to your left, Lieutenant! No, your left! LEFT!"

Luckily for the man, Sephiroth pulled his attack at the last second and only gave him a neat cut on his arm instead of nearly cutting it off.

"Ifrit's flaming balls!" Zack yelled. He'd had about enough of this.

Zack ran over to where the Lieutenant was standing, staring at Sephiroth.

"Damn it! What part of '_left_' don't you understand?!"

The Lieutenant looked scared. "S-sir…I…"

"If he hadn't pulled that blow, it would've taken your arm clean off," Zack said, speaking in a lower tone, so only the Lieutenant and Sephiroth could hear him. "What if that had been a real fight?"

"Someday you might have to fight an enemy stronger than you are, and you can't let it affect you so much that you don't think about what you're doing." Zack gestured to Sephiroth. "I know he's intimidating, and you were probably thinking about all the letters you were going to write home about how you fought 'The Great Sephiroth' and blah blah blah, but you're in SOLDIER now and one of these days you're going to have to stop creaming your pants and _fight._"

It looked like he'd rendered the Lieutenant speechless. Good. Maybe he'd think about what Zack had just said, then.

Zack heard Sephiroth sheath his sword.

"Fall in!" Sephiroth yelled.

The new SOLDIERs made a hasty formation in front of Sephiroth and Zack took up his position in the back.

"You are all worthless," Sephiroth said, "Every one of you. Out of all of you here, there isn't one who's able to take me on. Not one!"

Ah, so the cold bastard had finally come out. Zack had been wondering how long this charade was going to go on, before Sephiroth got pissed.

"I don't know why you decided to join SOLDIER, but if you did it to see your 'hero' up close, then take a good look and leave! I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with such frivolity. So, you will either get over this hero-worship, or you will remove yourself from my command. Do I make myself clear?"

No one said a thing and Zack could feel the tension in the air. No doubt, half of them had just shit their pants at the look Sephiroth was giving them.

"I said, 'do I make myself clear?'!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Sephiroth resumed the usual cool, aloof demeanor he had when dealing with the troops. "Now then, who's next?"

"I'll give it a go," Zack said, "Show 'em how it's done."

Sephiroth looked at him through the formation. "You mean you'll show them how to lose."

Ooooh, had Sephiroth just _taunted_ him? Zack grinned wickedly and walked around the formation, so he stood near Sephiroth. This looked like it would be fun.

"I wouldn't count your chocobos before they've hatched, General."

Sephiroth regarded him coolly, as if he were completely unfazed by anything Zack might say. "Then may I count the times my sword slices your flesh?"

"That'd be too easy," Zack said, "Zero!"

The Lieutenants looked like they weren't sure if they should laugh or be completely shocked that someone was talking to The General like this.

"It seems you have a death wish," Sephiroth said, and Zack noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"It seems _you _have an ego problem," Zack replied.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed. Zack was walking the line and he knew it.

Sephiroth looked at the formation. "Fall out."

They all backed up and some moved to get a better view. Zack noticed some worried looks; they obviously thought he was about to be murdered for that remark.

Sephiroth drew his sword with a flourish. Zack knew he was well aware of how striking he looked when he did that. Sephiroth might not be arrogant, but he was anything but modest; he knew very well how good he was and wasn't above showing off every once and awhile.

"Enough talk," Sephiroth said.

Zack drew his own sword and slid into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

They circled, eyeing each other, and Zack tried to form a strategy in his mind. He would have to move quickly and try to take Sephiroth by surprise; that was the only chance he had.

When Sephiroth's back was to the group, he gave Zack a small smile and gestured toward himself with two fingers. He wanted Zack to have the first attack.

Zack flashed him a grin and ran at him. He drove his sword point into the ground just in front of Sephiroth, used it as leverage, and flipped over Sephiroth to land behind him.

Sephiroth whirled and met his blade in its downward stroke and pushed him back.

Again, and again, wherever he went, Sephiroth was there to meet him.

He backed off and circled again, catching his breath and at the same time trying to gauge what Sephiroth would do. If he went on the offensive, Zack knew he was done for. The sheer speed of Sephiroth's attacks would wear him out and force him to drop his guard.

But so far Sephiroth had been hanging back and letting him attack, playing with him. He could tell that Sephiroth wasn't serious, because if he were, Zack would have at least been bleeding by this point.

Sephiroth watched him patiently for a moment, as if waiting for him to catch his breath and then came at him.

Sephiroth pounded him, raining blow after blow upon him, until he no longer had the strength to block them.

He fell onto his back and Sephiroth shifted his attack, so his sword went into the ground an inch or so from him, instead of through his shoulder. Sephiroth paused in the act of retrieving it and offered Zack his hand.

Zack took it and Sephiroth helped him to his feet. They backed away from each other and Zack saluted with his weapon.

Sephiroth returned it and then turned to the group. "That," he said, "is how a SOLDIER should fight. Dismissed."

The group went their separate ways.

As soon as there was no one around, Zack sank to the ground, letting his exhaustion show. "Damn, Seph…You tired me out."

Sephiroth sat down beside him. "Are you injured?"

"Nah," Zack replied. Sephiroth always made sure of that after every time they sparred, since he actually had injured Zack once.

Sephiroth nodded once. "I am grateful you stepped up," he said, "Someone needed to show them the proper way to fight, and I can think of no one better."

Zack smiled. "Heh, thanks," he said, "That means a lot coming from you, you elitist bastard."

Sephiroth smiled a little. "I merely appreciate a quality individual."

Zack coughed. "I appreciate big glasses of water," he said, "I don't suppose you happen to have any of those."

"No," Sephiroth said, standing, "But I know of a place that does."

Zack pushed himself up. "Then lead the way!"


	9. Bright Red

**Bright Red**

Sephiroth heard the cry of pain and it took a second for his mind to register what had just happened.

Zack was on his knees, hand over his upper arm, eyes squeezed shut, a look of sheer pain on his face.

Sephiroth moved away from the tree he'd been leaning against and went over, dropping to his own knees beside Zack. He tried to ignore the way Zack was crying out in pain, because it was grating on his nerves; he'd heard that sound far too many times, but never from anyone he was close to.

Blood was coming from between Zack's fingers, and it wasn't merely a trickle like a superficial wound would have produced; it was bright red and was gushing out in a steady rhythm.

"I…I'm sorry, sir…" the SOLDIER who had wounded Zack said, a look of horror on his face.

"Stop apologizing and bring me the damn first aid kit!" Sephiroth said.

The SOLDIER gulped and ran to retrieve it, bringing it back in a few seconds.

Sephiroth gently grasped the wrist of the hand that Zack had clamped over the wound. "Move your hand," he said.

Zack obeyed, and blood spurted out. The wound was deep, almost too deep.

Sephiroth opened the box and sifted through it, throwing the unimportant things aside, until he came to what he needed, the tourniquet.

He put it around Zack's arm and tightened it down until the surge of blood stopped, and Zack fell against him, sobbing.

Sephiroth put an arm around him to steady him and glanced down at Zack's sword that lay on the ground beside him.

He touched the green materia that was in one of its slots and was relieved to find that it was a mastered Cure. He should have known it would be, since Zack always brought it on training missions.

He closed his eyes and activated it. There was a slight whirring sound as it charged itself and then released its energy through him and into Zack.

The green light covered Zack and Sephiroth watched the wound close almost completely, leaving only a moderate laceration.

Sephiroth released the tourniquet and wound a bandage around the wound, then checked to make sure Zack was okay.

He was still conscious, surprisingly.

"Fuck…" he said, barely loud enough for Sephiroth to hear.

"Can you sit up?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Think so," Zack said and he moved away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood and looked at the SOLDIERs who had gathered around. The one who had done it, a young Captain, was pale and looked like he was about to cry, be sick, or both.

"Captain, I need to speak with you," Sephiroth said, "The rest of you are dismissed. I will see you this afternoon."

The SOLDIERs left quickly, some giving the young Captain pitying looks. They obviously thought this was the last time they'd be seeing their comrade, and the Captain thought the same, based on the look on his face and the way he was shaking now.

"Come here," Sephiroth said to him after they'd gone.

The Captain came over to them, moving like some approaching a rabid animal.

"Sit down." Sephiroth gestured to a place beside Zack where there was no blood on the ground.

The Captain sank down, giving Zack a thoroughly miserable look.

Zack gave him a smile.

Sephiroth sat down as well. "Captain," he said, "You should not feel guilt over your actions. You did exactly as was expected of you. The purpose of a weapon is to wound your opponent, and the fact that you did, in this degree, means that you are competent with it."

"It's my fault for not blocking," Zack said, "Don't worry about it."

"Go home and get some rest," Sephiroth said, "I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning."

The Captain looked at him for a moment, as if shocked that Sephiroth had just given him the rest of the day off.

"Go, before I change my mind."

The Captain nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

He stood, saluted and left.

"You're covered in blood," Zack said.

Sephiroth looked down at himself and the reality of the situation finally sunk in. He was sitting there covered in his best friend's blood and had there been much more of it, Zack wouldn't be sitting beside him.

Sephiroth suddenly felt ill.

"Seph?" Zack said, concern in his voice. "You alright?"

Sephiroth barely heard him. The entire scene was playing back in his head like a song on repeat; the blood…the cries…the feeling of Zack's body trembling from the pain…

He was brought out of it when Zack touched his arm and looked up to see his friend looking disturbingly pale.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass out here," Zack said.

Sephiroth had been too busy focusing on what had happened that he hadn't even realized that Zack wasn't out of harm's way yet.

He stood, pulling Zack up with him. Slung Zack's uninjured arm around his neck and helped him toward the building.

-----

A short while later, they were seated in a room in the hospital wing, Zack with an IV in one arm and a sandwich in his other hand, looking like nothing had happened.

"Hey," Zack said, breaking the silence.

Sephiroth turned his gaze from the window.

"Thanks for saving my life," Zack said.

"I was returning the favor," Sephiroth said, recalling that time in Wutai when it had been _him_ bleeding on the ground.

Zack just smiled and took another bite. "Ya know what the best part of this is?" he said, mouth full. "Free food!"

Sephiroth shook his head with a sigh.


	10. Vacation

**Vacation**

Sephiroth sank down against the wall in the secluded back hallway that ran between the board room and the stairwell, laid an arm across his knee and rested his forehead on it. Hardly any one ever came back here, so he was fairly confident he wouldn't be bothered.

After hours of meetings he just wanted to be _alone_. Heidegger had come up with yet another publicity stunt and he'd had to find a way of turning it down without telling him just where to shove it. The stupidity of most of Shinra's board members annoyed him to no end.

He took a deep breath, trying to make himself relax. The stress was starting to get to him again and if he didn't find a way to be rid of it soon, there were likely to be casualties.

"There you are!"

Speaking of casualties…His friend had the worst timing of anyone he'd ever met.

Sephiroth raised his head and looked at Zack. He was still in the standard First Class field uniform, armor and all, which meant he'd probably just gotten back.

Zack sat down beside him. "I've been looking for you."

Sephiroth let his head drop back onto his arm, resisting the urge to lash out at Zack. He had nothing to do with it, after all.

"Training went well today," Zack said, "Anderson's getting a lot better, even though I almost took his head off. Was glad he ducked when he did or it would've been really bad. I mean, I _really_didn't want to have to deal with the paperwork and the cleaning and the…"

"Zack," Sephiroth said, cutting him off, "Shut up…"

Zack scoffed. "Fine."

But, as usual, Zack couldn't be quiet for more than 5 seconds.

"I'm gettin' a big 'I wanna kill something' vibe from you."

"It's about to be you if you don't stop talking…" Sephiroth muttered.

"What gives?" Zack said, as if he hadn't heard what Sephiroth had just said.

Sephiroth lifted his head slightly and glared at him. He was _not_in the mood to speak to anyone right now, let alone – hell, _especially_ - his overly vocal and immensely irritating second-in-command. But, Zack had never cared about that before, so why would he start now?

He laid his head back down again, facing away from Zack, and hoped that he would take the hint and leave.

But instead, Zack just kept talking. "What did those jackasses want you to do _this_time? They find a new monkey for you to fuck?"

Zack had once commented that the way Shinra used Sephiroth for publicity was like whoring him out.

Sephiroth let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Zack said.

He heard Zack stand. "C'mon. I know something that'll make you feel better."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Being alone will make me feel better."

"No, it won't," Zack said, and pulled on his wrist. "Come on. Trust me."

Sephiroth stood. It wasn't worth the effort to argue with Zack when he'd set his mind to something.

-----

Sephiroth opened his eyes, squinting a little against the artificial light that filtered in through his glass slider.

When they'd gotten to his apartment, Zack had insisted that he lie down on the couch, covered him with a blanket and told him to relax. Then he'd seated himself on the floor, his back against the couch and said nothing else.

He wasn't sure how long it had been; he was sure he'd drifted off at some point, while listening to Zack hum one of those stupid pop songs he seemed to like so much.

He stifled a yawn and glanced over at Zack who was still seated where he had been. He'd acquired one of the books that Sephiroth kept in the small bookshelf by his television and appeared to be completely absorbed in it.

Sephiroth smiled. He felt considerably better than he had earlier and he had Zack to thank for that, as usual.

"And to think I'd never pictured you as the scholarly type," Sephiroth said.

Zack looked over at him, and smiled. "Hey, welcome back to the world of the living."

Zack closed the book and set it on the floor. "Man, you totally passed out there. When I told you to relax, I didn't mean 'go comatose'. Shit, I'm bored as hell."

"My apologies."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Zack said, "You feel better?"

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, sitting up. "Thank you."

Zack got up and sat down where Sephiroth's legs had been. "That's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were here to pester me."

"That_is_ my main goal in life," Zack said with a grin.

Sephiroth shot him a glare, to which Zack responded by sticking his tongue out in a rather childish way.

"Seriously, though," Zack said, "I'm glad you feel better. Was gettin' kinda worried."

Sephiroth unbuttoned and removed his uniform jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. "Stress is not going to kill me, Zack," he said, undoing the first three buttons of the gray shirt he wore under the jacket.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Zack said, "It's everyone else."

Sephiroth regarded him for a moment, before he realized that Zack was joking again.

"Stop working so damn hard," Zack said, "You'd think I woulda been able to beat that through that thick skull you've got by now."

"You know it's not that easy, Zack," Sephiroth said, unable to keep his irritation at the comment out of his voice.

"Sure it is," Zack said, "You just…don't work."

Zack leaned back and put his feet up on Sephiroth's coffee table. "Like right now," he said, "See? Not working. Was that so hard?"

Sephiroth sighed. Zack just didn't understand how hard it was to get any time off with the executives breathing down his back as they always seemed to be doing.

"You just gotta tell those bastards where to stick it and take some time off," Zack said.

Sephiroth gave him an incredulous look. He'd never taken any time off before; he'd never seen any need.

"You know what?" Zack continued, oblivious to Sephiroth's look. "Tomorrow, you're going to go put in some damn leave and take a fucking vacation."

Sephiroth just stared at him. He was about to tell Zack what a ridiculous idea that was, when he actually stopped to think about it. It didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

"Fine," he said, resignedly.

Zack grinned. "You should go to Costa Del Sol. I bet a tropical print shirt would look great on you!"

-------------------------------------------------------

_After the longest hiatus ever, I have an update. I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this. Being in the military has been sapping all my creativity out of me and I'm only just now feeling like trying to get back into writing again. This has been sitting on my computer for who knows how long. _


	11. Octaslash

**Octaslash**

"Concentrate…"

Sephiroth spoke softly in his ear. His hands guided Zack's movements as he swung his sword in a series of precise strokes.

It was strange, he thought, learning like this. He'd never learned to fight like this before, his eyes closed, feeling how his muscles moved to execute each movement. Angeal's teaching had always been a do as I do sort of thing, but Sephiroth was different. Of course, Sephiroth was different in everything he did, so it wasn't really surprising.

"Concentrate, Zack."

Zack forced his mind back onto the task at hand.

Sephiroth took him through a few more movements and then Zack felt him remove his hands. He opened his eyes to see Sephiroth heading for the weapons rack.

"Is that it?" Zack said, feeling a little cheated. He thought he should have felt like he'd accomplished something; like he knew whatever cool new move he was supposed to learn.

Sephiroth picked up a towel from the table next to the rack and tossed it to him. "Trust me."

Zack wiped his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sephiroth ignored him and pulled his sword from the rack, striding over to the window.

Zack frowned. What the hell had gotten into him? It irritated the piss out of him when Sephiroth did this and he knew it.

Zack strode toward him, weapon still clutched in his hand. "Seph, what the fuck?"

When he was only steps away, Sephiroth whirled and met Zack's blade his own, forcing Zack to move his weapon to block.

And then Sephiroth was raining blows on him and he was forced backward.

"What is this about?!" Zack yelled, shaken.

"You know what to do," Sephiroth replied.

"Yeah, whatever, you cryptic bastard!"

"Concentrate!" Sephiroth returned.

And in that instant it came to him, and it was as if his muscles moved on their own, executing the same series of movements.

"Feel it?" Sephiroth said.

"I feel it!" Zack cried, as he finished the series of strikes.

He lowered his sword and stood there gasping for breath, sweat running down his face.

"Fuck…Seph…" he said, between gasps.

Sephiroth smiled faintly.

Zack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and replaced his sword in its sheath on his back. "What's that move called anyway?"

"I call it Octaslash."


End file.
